Casi Hermanos
by MsValensi
Summary: Porque ellos también han tenido una historia. Porque creer en que para el amor no hay edad es fácil, pero llevarlo a la práctica es bastante distinto. Especialmente si ella es la hermana de su mejor amigo. Outtake de No es tan fácil ser niñera. UA.
1. Diferencias

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no es mío. Creo que ni siquiera quedaron manzanas en el refrigerador.

…

**Casi Hermanos**

Outtake de_ No es tan fácil ser niñera._

…

**i. Diferencias: **

Jasper Whitlock siempre había sido un joven de bien, llegando a un límite que prácticamente rozaba la perfección. Desde pequeño, se había destacado por hablar sólo lo justo y necesario, por tener unos modales excepcionales y, gracias a ello, aparentar más edad de la que tenía. En sus pasos previos a la adolescencia, había demostrado ser poseedor de una aguda inteligencia, un pasivo carisma y un atractivo natural. No sólo había sido el orgullo de sus padres —cuya posición social, debido a la agencia de automotores de la que eran dueños, exigía cierta compostura—, sino que su bondadosa sonrisa lo hacía un mal blanco para los envidiosos. Su personalidad, pacífica y gentil, tampoco ayudaba para aquellos que lo encontraban demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Era un chico de buen carácter, que había sido criado apropiadamente.

La vida de Jasper había sido ideal hasta sus quince años de edad: buen hijo, buen estudiante, buen compañero y amigo. Había sido durante aquella etapa de su vida donde, un día tan común como cualquier otro, sintió que, por primera vez, su implacable calma había sido desvanecida.

Era la primera semana de septiembre. El joven Whitlock lo recordaba perfectamente, porque las clases habían comenzado y Edward Cullen, el chico nuevo, había aparecido en el salón, mostrando una sonrisa arrogante y un semblante que indicaba que nada tan estúpido como ser el bicho nuevo de la clase podría intimidarlo. Con desenfado, se había sentado a su lado y le había dicho que su peinado era _cool_, para después preguntar si era rubio natural_. _Con el tiempo, aprendería que Edward podía comportarse como un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, pero simplemente era parte de su personalidad. En el fondo —muy en el fondo, dando algunas vueltas aquí y allá—, Edward era un tipo de buen corazón.

Emmett se les había unido también, mientras evitaban que la profesora de cálculo pescara a los dos revoltosos jóvenes arrojando papeles al cesto, practicando para las pruebas del equipo de basquetbol. Jasper había intentado detenerlos, pero, en realidad, estaba divirtiéndose bastante con las extrañas expresiones y las maniobras que hacían sus amigos. Emmett y él siempre se habían llevado bien; eran un buen equilibrio entre la paz y la catástrofe. Edward sólo había sido el complemento perfecto que les faltaba para ser algo como los tres mosqueteros —o los tres chiflados, dependiendo del punto de vista.

—Tenéis que venir a mi casa. —había dicho Edward, con una sonrisa porfiada, unos pocos días después de su primer encuentro—. Mi madre teme que mi cambio de escuela haya sido porque soy un inadaptado social.

—¿Tú solicitaste el cambio de colegio? —había replicado Emmett, a quien no le costaba demasiado decir exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Edward simplemente había asentido, con una expresión seria y ausente. Jasper había presentido aquella parte oscura de la historia de Edward, pero en aquel momento había preferido no preguntar; ya que, a diferencia de su gran amigo, tenía algo de sentido común. Ante todo, poseía modales y una gran sensatez, y no pensaba indagar sobre los asuntos privados de un muchacho al que recientemente había comenzado a llamar amigo.

La casa de Edward tenía unas cuantas similitudes con la de Jasper, aunque el aspecto era mucho menos intimidante que el del gran hogar de los Whitlock. Era un lugar amplio, con buena iluminación y gran cuidado, exceptuando el inestable basurero al que Edward había denominado como **«**su cuarto**»**. Sin embargo, de alguna particular forma, era lo que Jasper había esperado de una persona tan diferente a él. Las disparidades, de cualquier manera, se habían hecho humo para el momento en el que Edward había sacado su consola de video juegos. No había ninguna frontera entre hombres que no pudiera ser cruzada por un buen partido de soccer virtual. Jasper aprendería eso con el paso de los años —y las constantes apuestas entre Emmett y el joven Cullen que terminarían en desastres de gran escala.

Mas, a pesar del peligro que significaba aliar a dos personas como Emmett y Edward, no había sido su gran amigo ni el joven con estilo de rompecorazones los que habían acabado con la perfecta vida de Jasper. Un par de compañeros problemáticos, que perseguían a todo lo que usara una falda, no era realmente el fin del mundo para él ni para su intachable comportamiento —por lo menos, no en sus primeras épocas de amistad. Su infierno personal se había materializado en aquel desordenado cuarto durante esa primera visita. Emmett y Edward estaban demasiado enfrascados en intentar meter el **«**_gol de oro_**»**cuando una pequeña cabecita se había asomado por la puerta. Era una niña, con un gracioso peinado y unos grandes ojos avellana. Sólo Jasper había reparado de su presencia, ya que los otros dos seguían completamente absortos en su juego, maldiciendo entre dientes y dándose ocasionales y tramposos codazos en las costillas. Ella se había dado cuenta de la mirada del rubio joven y sólo había sonreído, mientras sus mejillas se tintaban de un suave color rosado. Luego le había echado una mala mirada a su hermano, cambiando su semblante por completo.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿podrías, por favor, madurar y prestarme un poco de atención?

Edward había cesado su juego automáticamente, dándole al botón de pausa, mientras Jasper reía con discreción, totalmente fascinado por aquel tono de voz autoritario y la forma en que la muchachita se paraba —con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido, como si realmente fuese una mujer adulta—, intentando intimidar a su hermano. Aquella pequeña, que no debía medir más de un metro y algunos centímetros, había conseguido lo imposible: que Edward Cullen le hiciera caso sin rechistar.

—¿Qué quieres, diablillo? —había preguntado él, sonriendo de lado.

—No me digas diablillo. —enfurruñada, había replicado ella—. Una chica te busca.

Después que Edward dejara la habitación, la muchachita les había dado una radiante sonrisa antes de retirarse del lugar y Jasper se había quedado embotado mirando la puerta, como en algún transe placentero. Aquella expresión, aquella bendita cara de ángel, había quedado grabada a fuego en su cabeza —y en su corazón. Jasper estaba totalmente perdido en ella, con una mezcla de ternura y cierta diversión.

—Que mona. —había comentado Emmett y su compañero apenas lo había oído, tan sólo para asentir en silencio.

Una brisa cálida había corrompido el perfecto clima en la vida de Jasper. Un suave viento que pronto arrasaría con él como un vendaval, llevándose a su paso la estructurada rutina en la que había vivido tan cómodamente, con los sentimientos a cuestas tan sólo como otra simple parte de su equipaje.

Alice Cullen sería su pequeña perdición. Ella y todas las diferencias entre ambos que hacían de sus sentimientos algo que jamás podría ser recíproco.

…

**Hola a todos por ahí. Sé que es un momento extraño para publicar esto, pero lo he tenido por un tiempo en mi pc y realmente tenía ganas de colgarlo. La intención había sido terminarlo para la colecta del fandom por el tsunami en Japón, pero la verdad es que en estos últimos meses no he tenido tiempo para nada ****—aún no puedo creer que estemos a mitad de año—, y si hay algo que no me gusta es publicar cosas **_**porque sí. **_**Son cinco capitulitos cortos nada más, estoy trabajando ya en el segundo y, si bien no sé si podré actualizar pronto, había prometido esto y pondré el mejor ánimo para terminarlo. Estoy dedicando más tiempo a mis originales y sólo he estado por aquí escribiendo algunos **_**Klaine**_** —ya saben, mi nueva OTP. **

**Cualquier cosa, pueden encontrarme por el Twitter o el Facebook, donde siempre voy colgando novedades de las historias, nuevos proyectos y demás. Estoy remodelando mi web con ayuda de una amiga, por lo que de momento me manejo por las redes sociales jajaja. Por cierto, en Facebook —en la nueva dirección, **_**Lady Cornamenta **_**ya no la usaré—, dejaré la canción que me permitió ponerme de nuevo a escribir sobre esta historia. ¡Que sería de mí sin la música! **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siempre leen y comentan; es una cosa hermosa que, a pesar que fue terminada hace mucho tiempo, aún sigan llegándome reviews sobre historias como **_**No es tan fácil ser niñera**_**, que ha sido un pequeño orgullo. Muchísimas gracias también a la señora Katlyn Cullen, que se ha tomado el trabajo de ser mi beta para esta historia; infinitas gracias por la ayuda, mujer, y por los buenos ánimos para seguir con este proyecto. Me interesa mucho saber qué piensan y si vale la pena continuarla; he estado un poco alejada del fandom de Twilight, por lo que no he escrito esto sin cierto trabajo; así que queda a criterio de ustedes. **

**¡Gracias a todos! Espero, podamos leernos pronto rápido. **

**MrsV.**


	2. Similitudes

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no es mío. Creo que ni siquiera quedaron manzanas en el refrigerador.

…

**Casi Hermanos**

Outtake de_ No es tan fácil ser niñera._

…

**ii. Similitudes:**

Los sentimientos se habían vuelto un confuso mar en el que Jasper se había ido hundiendo poco a poco a lo largo de los meses, que pronto se habían convertido en desesperanzadores años. Alice seguía creciendo frente a sus ojos y él seguía con su vida normalmente, pensando ocasionalmente en ella y resignándose a tratarla como una pequeña hermana. Porque estaba convencido que su cariño era sólo fraternal. No _podía_ ni _debía_ ser de otro modo. Esa incontenible ternura al mirarla no podía ser otra cosa que eso.

Claro, no era suficiente pasar desapercibido con sus propios sentimientos, intentando sonreír y pretender que todo estaba bien. _Oh, no_. Porque él era amigo de Emmett y Edward, los jóvenes más populares del instituto, lo que implicaba que había cientos de muchachas detrás de ellos todo el tiempo. Y Jasper, que parecía encontrarse allí por puras casualidades del destino, tenía que sufrir también las consecuencias.

—Esa tía, María, es guapa —comentaba Emmett frecuentemente cuando apenas habían comenzado su último año de preparatoria.

Jasper siempre le daba una mirada vagamente indiferente. En aquella ocasión, se encontraban en la biblioteca, lo que significaba que en algún momento habían pensado en estudiar. O por lo menos el joven Whitlock lo había hecho, ya que para sus amigos generalmente estudiar significaba hablar idioteces hasta que Jasper perdiera la paciencia y se diera por vencido. María, una muchacha del curso inferior y que se encontraba en el taller de música con Jasper, parecía ser un tema recurrente en las últimas charlas. Sólo porque Edward y Emmett habían visto al pobre muchacho prestarle unas partituras. Oh, sí, el suyo era un amor apasionado.

—Pero ella es una gritona —apuntó Edward como quien no quiere la cosa—. Creo que es la presidenta de su clase, pero más bien parece un teniente del ejército.

Emmett le dio al joven rubio una mirada pícara antes de añadir:

—Bueno, yo creo que a Jazz no le molestaría ser su soldadito.

Jasper rodó los ojos, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

—Callaos —pidió—, me dais vergüenza ajena.

Emmett había sentado cabeza cuando había comenzado a salir con Rosalie Hale, una muchacha que poco tenía que envidiarle a lo que Edward había definido como _teniente de ejército_; pero eso no le había impedido seguir presentándole chicas a Jasper. Lo peor era que, desde que la relación del joven McCarthy se había vuelto formal, el número de chicas que intentaban un movimiento con el rubio se había duplicado. No eran sólo las que originalmente hubiesen ido por él, sino también las que sabían que el más grande del grupo ya no estaba disponible —y conocían lo suficiente a Rosalie como para saber que no debían meterse con ella.

Jasper, sin embargo, había hecho su camino entre rechazos y romances ocasionales que no duraban demasiado tiempo. Edward incluso había llegado a preguntarle si era gay, ganándose días de la ley de hielo, por parte del joven rubio.

No era que Jasper no disfrutara salir con muchachas de su edad, siempre y cuando no fuesen ese prototipo de cabeza hueca con el que el joven Cullen tenía la costumbre de salir. Simplemente no sentía deseos de estar seriamente con alguien en aquel momento de su vida. No era por Alice, él lo sabía; simplemente era por él. Aún no estaba listo.

Su relación con la menor de los Cullen había progresado en un sentido muy fraternal. Jasper y Emmett ya podían considerar a la casa de Edward como un segundo hogar, puesto a que resultaba ser el punto estratégico de reunión para los fines de semana. Los padres del joven Cullen trabajaban mucho, lo que era equivalente a un buen tiempo con la casa para ellos solos. Y Alice, claro.

—¿Vais a tener una fiesta, cierto? —había preguntado la pequeña de casi doce años, en el preciso instante en que sus padres habían dejado la casa. Ese fin de semana se iban de la ciudad, por lo que la casa quedaría despejada por las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas.

Jasper se había acercado a ella con una sonrisa conciliadora.

—No dejaré que estos dos se salgan de control.

La muchachita le había devuelto la sonrisa adorablemente. El corazón del joven daba siempre erráticos y pequeños saltos ante esas encantadoras expresiones, Jasper había aprendido a conformarse con aquellos pequeños gestos, esos encantadores instantes que hacían que una agradable calidez se extendiera por su pecho. Quería cuidarla, poder estar allí siempre que ella lo necesitara. Nada más.

El pequeño vínculo entre Alice y Jasper, sin embargo, se había ido intensificando con el paso del tiempo. Los dos amigos de Edward habían seguido siendo huéspedes habituales del hogar de los Cullen, por lo que Alice los veía casi tan frecuentemente como a su hermano. Los videojuegos eran un condimento indispensable a la hora de hacer aquellas falsas reuniones de estudio, pero era bastante difícil despegar a Emmett y Edward de la consola cuando se retaban mutuamente. Jasper había aprendido a mantenerse al margen por su propio bien, y aprovechaba aquellas ocasiones para disfrutar de la presencia de Alice, que siempre iba a saludarlos alegremente. Pronto las pequeñas conversaciones se habían transformado en largas charlas, que usualmente acababan con la muchachita cogiéndolo de la mano y arrastrándolo por la casa para mostrarle sus creaciones.

Las tardes se habían vuelto un momento anhelado para Jasper, que parecía haber aprendido a sentirse satisfecho con aquellos pequeños y fugaces encuentros. Con la guitarra al hombro, el muchacho se acomodaba en algún rincón de la casa mientras, Alice dibujaba o simplemente canturreaba sobre la melodía. Tenían tantas pequeñas cosas en común, que la compañía del otro había comenzado a resultarles casi natural. Incluso cuando Alice seguramente lo veía como un hermano más, Jasper no podía dejar de disfrutar de su relación. En ese momento, le parecía lo correcto. Como un hermano más, podía cuidar de ella, quererla de aquella forma tan pura que inevitablemente; carcomía su cordura.

—Toca algo de los Beatles —pedía frecuentemente ella, con esa sonrisa que cautivaba a todo el mundo.

Y Jasper correspondía al gesto, siempre cumpliendo con sus deseos. No le importaba mucho lo que tenía que hacer o dejar de hacer, si eso implicaba poder pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella. Aunque admitía que los límites eran fuertes y claros allí, el joven estaba dispuesto a esperar. Observándola siempre con aquellos ojos llenos de ilusión, no dejaba de decirse a si mismo que debía darle tiempo a sus propias emociones y al corazoncito de Alice a crecer, para que comprendiera lo que sucedía.

Jasper sabía que era algo inevitable.

Ellos eran perfectos.

…

**Hola por ahí. Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a las chicas de Betas Fanfiction por darle una miradita a este outtake. Realmente aprecio mucho su trabajo, chicas, ¡gracias! **

**Me he demorado, principalmente porque siempre tengo que volver sobre la historia y revisar cosas o datos que... bueno, mi memoria es pésima —y estar en época de exámenes tampoco ayudo mucho. Simplemente es una ampliación de la historia, un poquito más para aquellos que no comprendían del todo el por qué de la relación de Jasper y Alice. No he hecho playlist para esto (¡tan extraño!), pero _Whistle for the choir _de _The Fratellis _tiene que se la canción de cabecera. Búsquenla en internet y luego me dicen haha. **

**Bueno, estoy desde un bar y el tipo de al lado realmente piensa que estoy mal de la cabeza, porque tiendo a sonreír cuando escribo, y el café se me enfría. Espero que les haya gustado y, de ser así, me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber. Millones de gracias por los comentarios en el anterior, y por aquellos lectores nuevos, que decidieron aventurarse con _No es tan fácil ser niñera. _¡Gracias por leer, gente! En verdad lo aprecio. **

**¡Nos leemos pronto! Saludos. **

**MrsV.**


End file.
